1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid container capable of self-generating power and showing temperature, and more particularly, to a liquid container preventing burn injuries and to a power supply apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the daily life, some containers such as cups, bowls, bottles, pots, etc. are used to contain liquid like water, milk, coffee, drink, etc. Some of them have a very high temperature. Sometimes, the user does not realize that it is a high temperature liquid and pours it into his mouth right away, thereby causing burn injuries. Therefore, it requires further improvements.
A conventional feeding bottle is provided with a mercury thermometer at one side thereof for detecting the temperature of the hot milk and therefore determining if the milk is too hot. However, the feeding bottle having mercury thermometer is not practical in use. For example, the scale is too small to identify at night. Moreover, the mercury is poisonous. It is dangerous if the feeding bottle falls to the ground. Therefore, it is not a practical design.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional cup holder 10 is provided with a temperature sensor and a temperature indicator 11. In placing a drink cup 12 into the cup holder 10, the temperature of the drink cup 12 will be shown for preventing the burn injuries. However, a battery 13 has to be fitted to the bottom of the cup holder 10 for providing the power required by the temperature indicator 11. Moreover, the batteries 13 are consumables and require a frequent replacement, thereby increasing the cost. Moreover, the cover 14 is not sealed and permits the penetration of water so that the cup holder 10 can't be cleaned. Therefore, only the drink cup 12 taken out of the cup holder can be cleaned. The drink cup 12 can be placed into the cup holder 10 only when it is dried. This causes much inconvenience. Although the drink cup 12 can be separately cleaned, it is also difficult to prevent the penetration of drink into the cup holder 10 in use. Accordingly, the cup holder 10 in need of the battery 13 or even the drink cup is not practical in use and requires further improvements.